And She Was Beautiful
by kak00094
Summary: 6x1 SPOILERS! One-Shot What happens after *fade to black?


**I just whipped this short story up because I can't get over 6x1! I don't pretend that I am a great writer, I just enjoy writing about these characters and hope some people might like hearing what I have to say. I hope you like it!**

 **Song- _And I Was Beautiful_ from the musical Dear World starring Angela Lansbury!**

 **ATTENTION 6x1 SPOILERS!**

* * *

 _How perfect_ , he thought as he wrapped his love in his arms. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt more complete than that very second. He could feel her forehead move against his chin as she wrapped her arms around him, well, as far as they could reach.

She was willing to give him everything: mind, body, and soul. That thought made him pull her slightly tighter. What a precious gift for him to receive and from the most beautiful person he could ever desire.

He knew she had been bothered by something for weeks, but didn't know quite how to ask her or if she would even tell him. He feared the worse when she kept pushing off naming a date. She stated there was no rush, but he felt the urgency.

After hearing and considering her fears, he saw the importance of the situation. Now was the time for him to lay everything on the table. It was not a time for concealing anything for propriety's sake, else he would live with a myriad of regrets no matter what evolved. He simply laid out his own desires in front of her, or in front of Mrs. Patmore. He understood completely what an important decision it was for her and he was determined not to influence her.

Now that she made her choice, accepted his love, he was free to show her how deep his affection went.

With a small hum only just reaching his ears, she turned her head so her forehead was resting on his chin. She kept her arms secure, as did he, retaining their embrace. It felt so natural to move his thumbs in small, back and forth motions on her back.

"June 15th," she muttered, continuing to move her forehead slowly over his chin.

"Hum," he responded, distracted by the overload of new sensations.

Remaining in contact with him the entire time, she curved her hands under his arms and ran them up his chest. She kept her head down when she answered. "For the wedding. June 15th."

His heart jumped and fluttered from his chest. He was speechless once again, only able to answer by stilling her head with a hand at her neck and kissing her forehead once again. He lingered, inhaling the scent of her hair and the feeling of her skin on his lips. When he eventually drew back, he lifted her chin so he caught her eyes, shining as bright as any stars.

"June 15th," he confirmed.

The music and noise from the party drifted into their ears, but both were unwilling to let their moment end. He curled his arm into his chest and took her right hand. Their arms found their positions and their feet soon followed. He lead her slowly around his pantry.

She gave him a small concealed smile and he returned it. As their feet and legs grew accustom to the motion, they pulled each other nearer. She laid her head under his chin and closed her eyes.

All her fears about her age, wrinkles, and her future as a wife were temporarily suppressed. She wasn't fool enough to believe that they were gone for good, but in that moment, she was utterly content.

He also closed his eyes and allowed himself to think about their lives together after June 15th. He barely recognized that he was humming along to the tune.

The song strung out its final notes and they stopped their movements. They heard clapping in the servants hall and both knew they needed to get on. She reluctantly stepped away towards the door, but he wouldn't let go of her hand. She turned to him, now at arms length and what she found in his eyes was ineffable.

All his love and devotion poured from his body with one glance. She felt a tingle course through her veins. In his eyes she saw herself as he saw her.

His love was strong enough to make her anything, so she was everything he wanted her to be. He stood and looked at her, and she was beautiful.


End file.
